Wintersday 2007
Schedule :Friday, December 21, 2007 (12:00 pm PST): Start of the event Festival Finale Tuesday, January 1, 2008: Wednesday, January 2, 2008: Redecorated towns *Ascalon City (Post-Searing) *Lion's Arch *Droknar's Forge *Kamadan Quests During the festivities, special quests will be offered: *Two quests from Wintersday 2005: **The Greatest Snowman Ever Made (support Dwayna) **A Very Grentchie Wintersday (support Grenth) *The quests from Wintersday 2006: **Save the Reindeer ***Follow up:Find the Stolen Presents ****Follow up:Spreading the Wintersday Spirit **White Mist ***Follow up:How The Grentches Stole Wintersday ****Follow up:The Gift of Giving From the Rift Warden *You're a Mean One, Mr. Grenth *In Grenth's Defense *Straight to the Heart *The Strength of Snow See also: Category:Wintersday 2007 quests Candysmiths A number of candysmiths appeared in the above listed event towns, they offer candy and gingerbread weapons in exchange for Candy Cane Shards, For a listing, see: Category:Candysmiths. Snowball arena Like in the 2005 and 2006 version of Wintersday, the Snowball Arena is available in Kamadan, Lion's Arch, and the Great Temple of Balthazar. Items The following are the available items from Wintersday 2007, with a brief description from the official Guild wars website: *Peppermint Candy Canes are on the official list of items this year. *See also: Category:Wintersday 2007 items Collectors A number of collectors appeared in the above listed event towns, handing out special reward items in return for special collectible items. The selection differed, depending on whether the collector supported Dwayna or Grenth. Description During the Wintersday 2007 event, collectors appeared in several outposts within the Prophecies and Nightfall campaign. Each collected a different Collectable Drop and offered some of the following Wintersday items in return: #Eggnog is only offered by the followers of Dwayna in Tyria and is only offered by the followers of Grenth in Elona. #Spiked Eggnog is only offered by the followers of Grenth in Tyria and is only offered by the followers of Dwayna in Elona. #Wintersday Gift is only offered by Wintersday Gift Givers, who do not offer any other items. #Yuletide Tonics are only offered by Tina & Terum the Tonic Makers, who do not offer any other items. Collectors Prophecies Nightfall Category:Collectors (special event) Category:Wintersday 2006 collectors Districts For Hats For the main event and since only either Grenth or Dwayna will win, only one type of hat will be given out for each district. Players will band together to announce publicly which districts will support Grenth and which will support Dwayna so that a player will not be cheated out of a hat that they don't want. Arrive early, ask and pay attention to the public channels if you want to make sure you get a particular hat. Although previous years have dictated that Grenth's followers occupy the odd districts of Lions Arch and Kamadan and vice versa for Dwayna who is in the even districts. These are not written in stone however so it is always best to ask the rest of the district just in case. Rolling updates It has been stated by Gaile Gray that there will be more updates before the finale (December 25th was mentioned). External Links *Wintersday 2007: Annual Battle between Grenth and Dwayna. *Guild Wars Guru Wintersday 2007 Guide Category:Wintersday 2007 Category:Special events